


【XIDO】狗與狼的時間

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀*吸血鬼&狼人*配對是XIDO注意左右*年齡操作有⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Kudos: 3





	【XIDO】狗與狼的時間

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *吸血鬼&狼人  
> *配對是XIDO注意左右  
> *年齡操作有  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
紅色的月亮高掛著，孫東柱抬眼往窗外看，前一次的紅月他正在沉睡中，不知道這次又是為了什麼醒來的，時間上來說並不是很長，他猜測，並用一根手指掃去床邊茶几上微不可查的灰塵。孫東柱早就記不清自己是什麼時候變成現在這個狀態，房子內的時鐘早就停擺了，這裡現在除了他沒有任何活著的跡象。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後便聽見了一個微弱的嗚咽聲，受傷的小狼崽倚在木製大門旁，他想自己是覺得一個人度過漫長的時間太過無聊了才選擇開門給對方進來，又或是孫東柱此次這麼短時間就甦醒的原因就是這個孩子。  
⠀  
⠀  
小狼的成長速度很快，不到一個月便能在滿月時化成半人形，模樣看起來已經是正常人類的少年時期，真好，孫東柱哼哼地冷笑了一聲，得到對方歪頭不解的眼神，才隨口說了聲沒什麼。第一次化人的時間大概只能維持一兩天，小狼又變回乖巧的模樣，換牙期即便牙齒癢得不得了也只是跑到外面找東西咬。  
⠀  
⠀  
他曾經想過金建學究竟對自己來說是善還是惡，金建學是小狼的名字，他親口說的。在孫東柱的印象中，他們和其他血族的相性並不太好，甚至能說奇差，但是兩人也就這樣相處了幾十年。  
⠀  
⠀  
「少爺。」那人總是這樣喊著自己，然後面無表情的秀出狩獵的成果，知道自己已經很少吸食鮮血卻還是有一部分的欲望，才三不五時抓幾隻動物回來。有時候孫東柱也會作勢要把金建學的動脈咬斷，但是那人一無所動，好像知道自己絕對做不出來似的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他的確做不出來，這種事。最後又只是用銳利的犬齒輕輕的在對方的脖頸上留下齒痕。那個人總是對自己有無形的束縛，像是傳說中的十字架一樣，孫東柱有些挫敗，轉而擒住金建學的手用門牙咬住，然後對方才會低頭求饒。先不說這種情感上的束縛，孫東柱也不敢想像他如果喝下對方的血，兩人之間會發生什麼事。  
⠀  
⠀  
喜歡與愛是說不出來的奇怪情感，他在不記得的過去也曾經和人類說過愛，但是承諾不及時間，人類的生命對他來說是短而渺小的，孫東柱也沒有和其他血族的人談過戀愛，這是第一次。他知道金建學也是第一次，原本的相敬如賓也漸漸變得大膽，那是他們愛人的方式。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們也在未知的時間中追求永恆。  
⠀  
⠀  
藍色血月出現時的晚上金建學不見了，孫東柱在隔天醒來的時候踏出他們所生活的建築物，許久未見到陽光的吸血鬼不適應的瞇起眼睛，等到他漸漸能睜開眼睛時已經要日落了，他看見遠遠接近此地的人，想要抬步卻發現像是被定住了一般，他想對方也不想要一個人被留下，於是在能看清楚對方之後露出了隱藏的獠牙。  
⠀  
⠀  
孫東柱看著金建學的像自己靠近的身影被夕陽打散，他不知道那是他所愛的人又或是將終結他的人。


End file.
